Sonic and the Black Knight - The After Years
by Thesonicx666
Summary: A what if story to if Sonic stayed in the world of king Arthur. Over the years, King Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table have been ridding the world of every last Knight of the underworld that was left, but lately more Knights of the underworld have been appearing, and Sonic and The Knights of The Round Table are determined to put an end to their evil.
1. Three years later

**Sonic & the Black Knight: The After Years**

**Chapter 1: Three years later**

It has been three years since I beat Merlina, and saved the world of King Arthur. Since then I've been proclaimed as the new King Arthur and have been ruling as King ever since. It hasn't been as bad as I originally thought it would be. The first important thing I did was govern Merlina's Trial. It went well; she was forgiven for her acts since I was convinced that she was through tampering with the underworld. Merlina continued being the royal wizard.

Also though I may have beaten Merlina, who was the one responsible for summoning the knights of the underworld, the knights that remained continued to exist in our world, and caused havoc around the world. So it has been my duty, as well as the Knights of the Round Table's to exterminate the remaining knights of the underworld. It has been this way for three years, and thing's just seem to never calm down.

There then was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' Sonic thought to himself, he set down the quill he was using to write and got up from his desk to answer the door.

The door creaked as he open it slowly, and found his most trusted knight, Lancelot, in the door way. "Lancelot, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sonic asked his knight tiredly.

Lancelot bowed respectively. "I am sorry to disturb you this night my King." Lancelot Apologised. "But I have heard reports that Knights of the underworld have been setting up a small encampment near Misty Lake, and ask if I have your permission to pursue them." Lancelot explained.

Sonic thought for a moment before answering. "Don't you think you should take Gawain or Percival with you?" Sonic asked curiously.

Lancelot shook his head in disagreement. "They only just returned from their last mission, so they need their rest." Lancelot claimed. "Besides it's just a small encampment, I've taken on bigger by myself before."

Sonic looked at his knight in concern, and answered. "Well if you're sure, you have my permission." Sonic claimed.

Lancelot bowed again. "Thank you my lord. I will not fail you." Lancelot then turned away and headed back towards his quarter's to ready himself.

Sonic closed the door and sighed tiredly. "It's well past midnight by now." Sonic yawned. "Better get to bed." Then Sonic climbed into his king sized bed and fell quickly asleep.

_-9:30 the next morning-_

Sonic yawn tiredly as he sat on his throne. "Lancelot should have been back by now." Sonic said to himself in worry.

"Perhaps something has gone wrong." Merlina suggested. She was standing next to him. "It would be wise to send one of the others to assist him."

Sonic thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess so." Sonic answered. "Could you get Sir Galahad for me?" Sonic asked Merlina.

"Of course Sir Sonic." Merlina then hurried out of the room to find Sir Galahad.

Percival entered through the doors to the throne room a moment after, and proceeded towards Sonic. "My king, may I ask a question?" Percival asked Sonic as she bowed.

"You just did." Sonic and Percival laughed for a moment. "Yes you may." He answered after recovering.

"I am confused as to why you're sending sir Galahad instead of Sir Gawain, Sir Lamorack, or myself." Percival explained. "Anyone of us could find Sir Lancelot faster than Sir Galahad."

Sonic smirked and explained bluntly. "Let's just call this a father and Son bonding mission."

Percival sighed as she was actually bored and just wanted something to do. "I see. Is there anything I can do in the meantime?" Percival asked.

Sonic thought for a minute, thinking if there were any errands they could run, but couldn't think of any. "Sorry Percival, but there isn't really anything I can think of." Sonic Shrugged.

Percival sigh again and turned towards the doors. "Very well, I shall just patrol the town then." Percival looked back towards Sonic slightly. "If that's ok with you of course?"

Sonic nodded happily, and at the same time Sir Galahad stepped through the doors slowly and walked up to Sonic. The two of them took no notice of each other and continued to walk up to Sonic. "You called you highness?" Galahad asked as he got down on his knee.

Sonic nodded and his smile faded. "Last night, your father was tasked to engage a KOTU (Knight of the Underworld) encampment. So far he hasn't returned, or even communicated with us at all, and it's been well over nine hours." Sonic explained.

"Let me guess. You want me to go and find him?" Galahad asked.

Sonic nodded and continued. "We believe that something may have gone wrong, and if possible, do not continue to engage the enemy." Sonic said firmly. "Just get the two of you out of there before the situation gets any worse."

Galahad stood back up and nodded respectively. "Yes Sir. Do not worry, I will find him." He reassured Sonic by lifting up his helmet and smiled. Sonic returned the smile and Galahad turned towards the doors. "I will leave immediately. Wish me luck Sire." Sonic nodded as Galahad exited through the doors, and left on his journey.

After an hour of absolutely nothing Sonic decided to go out and have a walk around the castle, taking in the beautiful scenery that the gardens gave. As he turned a corner, he found himself in a larger garden than all the rest. There were beautiful plants of all kinds here. "One thing that I love about this place is its beautiful scenery." Sonic said out loud. As he was passing a semi large tree he noticed a young rabbit girl kneeling in front of a patch of roses, and decided to approach her. As he reach the girl he noticed that she was planting some new seeds in a patch of dirt that was between the patch of roses, and a patch of daisies. "What cha planting Cream?" Sonic asked the rabbit curiously.

The rabbit stopped what she was doing and looked up to Sonic who was standing next to her. "Oh King Sonic!" Cream cried in surprise. "I was just planting some Violet flower seeds. I just thought that this empty patch of dirt would better if it had some flowers planted in it." Cream explained. "Is that ok?"

Sonic smiled and rustled his right hand through her hair which caused her to smile. "Of cause." Sonic said happily.

Cream giggled happily as Sonic kneeled beside her and began to help plant the seeds. After they were done, Cream and Sonic talked for a while, but Cream then brought up the subject about Lancelot. "Sonic."

Sonic looked at her happily and replied. "Yes?"

"Where is Sir Lancelot?" Cream asked worriedly. "I haven't seen him all morning."

Sonic was taken back from the question and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well he sort of went on an assignment last night, and we fear that he might be in trouble since we hadn't heard from him." Sonic explained. Cream covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. "But we sent Sir Galahad to go and retrieve him. Hopefully they should be back by this afternoon, but if not then the rest of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as myself will go and search for the two of them. But let's hope it doesn't have to come to that." Sonic Smiled nervously.

Cream sighed in relief knowing that Galahad is searching for him. "Well let's hope the two of them will return alright." Cream smiled happily. She then remembered that she had to go somewhere now. "Oh my goodness, I forgot I had to meet my farther at the market once I was done here!" Cream cried in realisation and began to run towards the castle. "Sorry Sonic, but I have to go right now! We'll talk some other time!" Cream exclaimed as she turned a corner.

"Ok! See you later!" Sonic cried as he waved goodbye to her.

He then sighed as he was now alone again, but not even minute later he heard rustling in the nearby bushes behind him. "HAAAAAA!" yelled a voice from behind as a dark figure jumped out from the bushes and lunged at him, but Sonic easily dodged it by simply bowing forward, which caused the figure to fly right over him. "Heh pretty good!" The figure commented as he landed.

Sonic then stood back up properly, and faced his attacker. "Lamorack just face it. You're not faster than me." Sonic said to the figure.

The figure walked in to the light to reveal a Green bird. "Heh, says you." Lamorack countered bluntly, and throw a punch at Sonic's face, but Sonic just easily caught his fist in his right hand. Lamorack than throw a second punch with his left hand, but that was also caught in Sonic's other hand. He then smirked and started to sweep his left leg towards Sonic, but Sonic just parried it with his, and tripped Lamorack with his other leg since he was now unbalanced, and easily fell for Sonic's sweep. He laid there in defeat for a moment before Sonic extended his hand towards him and smiled at him. Lamorack took his hand and stood up correctly.

Sonic then started to walk away from Lamorack and wave at him with his back turned, and could hear Lamorack mumble something. "I'll beat you soon Sonic. One of these days." With that Lamorack headed towards the castle as well.

Hours passed and still no sign of Lancelot or Galahad, but Sonic still had faith in them, and decided he would wait until midnight, and if they weren't back by then, they all will start a search for them. "Sire you should not worry yourself." Percival told Sonic.

Sonic was pacing in front of his desk in his room while Percival was standing next to the door no longer wearing her armour, but instead she was wearing a plain purple dress. "But how can I not worry?" He asked her as he stopped pacing. "Lancelot and Galahad haven't returned yet and it's almost been a full day!"

Percival walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You should have more faith in them like I do." She suggested. "Besides it's your birthday, and I think it's time we joined every for your party." Sonic nodded and the two of them left the room.

_**At the party**_

The room was filled with people of all kinds, Royal's, citizens, even Gawain was hanging out with an Orange echidna. "Whoa. The place is packed." Sonic said in a low voice.

"Well you did invite almost everyone in the kingdom sire." Percival reminded him.

Sonic chuckled nervously in embarrassment. "Is the great Sir Sonic scared of a harmless crowd?" Came a familiar voice. Sonic's sword Caliburn hopped out from to them.

"What are yea talking about Caliburn? I'm not scared." Sonic claimed confidently.

"If you say so My Liege." Caliburn said as he hopped down the steps towards the party and joined Gawain.

"Come on Sire. Everyone's waiting." Percival said as she grabbed on to Sonic's hand and pulled him towards the party. As they were walking down the steps everyone turned to them and cheered while Sonic nervously waved at them. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked him as they reached the bottom and everyone went back to what they were previously doing.

Sonic sighed. "I guess not."

As the party went on Sonic started to push his worries to the back of his mind, at least until he had to dance. "Alright everyone! As tradition the king will be the one to dance first with the person of his choosing!" The party announcer explained.

A sweat dropped from his face as everyone turned to him and Percival. "Uh P-Percival, would you care t-to dance with m-me?" Sonic stuttered.

Percival blushed and chuckled slightly at Sonic's shyness. "Of course your highness." She agreed. Sonic and Percival both walked onto the dance floor with everyone else silent, but just as they were about to start the doors were suddenly kicked open by… "Galahad! Lancelot!" Sonic cried at the hedgehog's at the door.

Galahad limped into the room with his father unconscious in his arms. "S-sire…" he struggled. "T-there's big… trouble… Please… help…" Galahad then fell to the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

**To be continued…**

Next time:

"Flashback! The KOTU's new weapon and Lancelot's pride shattered!"


	2. Flashback! The KOTU's New Leader's

_Sonic, Sonia, and Manic continue to tap their feet on the ground impatiently while glaring at me. "What's the matter guys?" I asked curiously._

"_UPADTE SONIC UNDERGROUND SEASON TWO AREADY GOD DAMMIT!" They yelled at the same time._

"_I will! Just as soon as I__'ve finished the next chapter__." I replied. "In the meantime here's a new chapter to this story."_

**Sonic and the Black Knight – The After Years**

**Chapter 2 – Flashback! The KOT****U's N****ew Leaders and Lancelot's P****ride Shattered!**

The next day in the infirmary Nimue returned to the group in the waiting room. "There awake now if you would like to see them." She offered them.

They nodded and followed her into the room where they found the two hedgehogs lying down on the beds wrapped in bandages. "Wow. Those guy's sure did a number on you two." Gawain slightly joked.

Lancelot scoffed at his joke. "They weren't any ordinary Knights of the Underworld." Lancelot replied angrily. "They-they were…" Lancelot Hesitated.

Sonic leaned in to listen. "What?" He asked.

"I think it's better if we start from the beginning." Lancelot claimed.

***Flashback***

I was running through the forest leading to Misty Lake. It didn't take long till the encampment was in sight so I charged through some Knights that were guarding the gate. I then pulled out my sword and slashed the gate in half. The knight's that were inside charged at me as I walked in not knowing there destined fate.

I stopped and charged up a few of my Chaos Spears in each of my hands. Once I had four in each, I quickly throw them and they all connected with a knight and exploded killing any other KOTU in the vicinity of the blasts. I continued to traverse through the camp killing any KOTU in the area, until I found their leader. He was a much larger knight who was wearing Golden armour. He may have looked intimidating, but compared to me he was nothing.

I killed him like all the others, but something caught my eye. There was a scroll next to him that fell out of his pocket. I was curious so I picked it up and opened it. I found that this was an order from one of his commanding officers ordering them to pack up and retreat as soon as they could. It had the location of their base as well as a signature that spelled 'D.L. and D.G'. At the time I took no concern for the names and decided to confront these two thinking I could cause a big hit in their plans, so I rushed off to a place called 'The Damned Isle'.

"I've heard of that place in legends!" Percival exclaimed. "It is said that it can be found in a in the side of a mountain just past the Deep Woods. It's supposed to be one of the most unholy of places in the land, and is haunted by the undead." Percival finished.

Lancelot continued. When I reach the mountain side I found the cave and entered with out hesitation, but as I did I felt a slight chill down my spine which would be the unholyness of the place sinking in, but I ignored it and continued on.

After what seemed like hours of traversing through the cave I finally came to a brightly lit room. As I got closer I heard what sounded like voices so once I was at the entrance to the room I crept up against the wall and listened carefully to what they were saying. I peak into the room to get a glimpse of who was in the room. I saw two figures, one was an ordinary KOTU, but the other was different. He was a hedgehog like us, but wore black and red armour over his whole body.

"Damn!" The hedgehog in armour cried and banged his right hand on his desk. "You're telling me that Lancelot took out the WHOLE encampment single handedly?!" The knight slowly nodded in fear. "Hmph, fine get out of my sight!" He ordered which the lower classed knight obeyed. The room was silent for a minute until he spoke. "You can come out Lancelot. I know your there."

I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't given anyway for him to detect me, no way for him to get wind of me heading here, but I stepped into the room to confront him none the less. "How did you know I was here?" I had asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? I could sense you coming the moment you picked up that scroll!" He then disappeared and before I could even draw my sword I felt a fist collide with my left cheek and I was flung to the wall. I felt consciousness slipping away quickly, but was still awake long enough to see him walk up to me. "Now Lancelot you will coming with me." He said as he reached to grab me.

"No…" Was all I could say before everything went black.

*End Flashback*

Everyone stared at Lancelot in shock as he finished his story. "W-what happened next?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I guess it's my turn." Galahad said.

"Ok. Go on Galahad." Percival said and he nodded.

*Flashback*

I had made it to the encampment and looked around. Shortly I found the leader's body, but what interested me was that there were burn marks in the grass. I crouched down to inspect in which I noticed that they must have been from my father's magical shoes. I noticed that they were leading down towards Deep Woods and proceeded to follow.

It took me longer to get through the Woods since I'm not nearly as fast as my father, but I made it none the less. I found the entrance to the cave and entered without hesitation. I traversed through the cavern, only having to stop to hide from some passing KOTU's. Minutes turned into hours as I searched and searched through the caverns, all the while the longer I stayed there the more it felt like my very soul was slowly getting corrupted by the presents of this foul place.

After hours I found myself in front of a metal door that was sealed with a lock. There was a sign next to it reading "Holding cells. Keep out unless authorized!" Knew that this must be where they were keeping father so I picked the lock with my powers and the door swung open. I peeked inside, but I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes, Father was chained up against the wall! I used my power to make a light in the room and the sight was even worse than I thought. Father had deep cut and bruises all over his body like he was being used as a training dummy. I hurried to my father's side to release him, but after I picked the locks on his chains and began to help him up I could hear him whisper something.

"G-get out of… here G-Galahad… It's…" Was what he whispered. At that moment the door closed and someone spoke. "Looks like you fell for our trap!" Then a bright light filled the room and a figure in dark silver armour was standing in front of the door.

I placed my father down against the wall and proceeded to attack the knight. We match blow for blow, we were evenly matched. It was like he knew every move I would make even our power were the same. After a long fight I was exhausted, but he wasn't tired at all! He was just standing back in front of the door again and stared at me with a creepy smirk. Finally I decided to ask. "Who are you?"

He chuckled for a moment and began to remove his helmet and once he did I was filled with utter shock!

*End of Flashback*

"What?! Who was he?!" Gawain asked impatiently.

"Well I found out the initials D.L and D.G meant." Lancelot claimed.

The others looked over to him. "What?" Sonic asked.

"The Guy I fought was… Me…" Lancelot hesitated

"WHAT?!" Everyone excluding Galahad cried. "What do you mean yourself?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's not all." Galahad said. "The one I fought was… me as well." Everyone was shocked at their words.

"It turns out that the initials stood for, Dark Lancelot (D.L), and Dark Galahad (D.G)." Lancelot explained.

"That-that's impossible!" Gawain cried.

"But how did you guys get out of there?" Sonic asked.

"Well I knew that there was no way the two of us could beat our doppelgangers at the moment especially in the state I was in, so I grabbed Galahad by the arm and teleported us as close to the castle as possible, and you know the rest." Lancelot explained. "But I don't care how strong they are, my pride is at stake here! As soon as I'm heal I'm gonna show them my ultimate power!"

But then Lancelot suddenly fainted and fell back down on his pillow. "What happened?" Percival asked.

"His blood pressure was too high for his current state so he fainted." Nimue explained. "Galahad you'd better get some rest too."

Galahad nodded and lay back down in his bed as the others left the room.

'Just you wait Dark, I'll destroy you no matter what it takes.' Lancelot promised himself as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Next time: To the world of King Arthur! Sonic****'s reunion!**


	3. Sonic's Reunion!

**Sonic and the Black Knight – The After Years**

**Chapter 3 – To the world of King Arthur! Sonic's Reunion!**

A few days passed since Lancelot and Galahad returned from the Damned Isle. Every day and night Lancelot would train with no end in sight. It took Nimue talking some sense into him to some rest.

That same night Sonic stood at the window in his bedroom out looking the garden he was in with cream a few days ago. 'How is it possible that there are Dark versions of Lancelot and Galahad?' He thought. 'This just makes me wonder what else have the KOTU been up to, and if there are other dark versions of anyone else.' Sonic shrugged it off for the night and climbed into bed.

_**That same night on Mobius…**_

"Is it ready yet Tails?" A Pink hedgehog asked a young fox boy.

"Just about Amy." The fox boy claimed happily as he tightened one last bolt to his machine. "Done!" he cried getting the attention of everyone else in the room. There was a red echidna who's leaning against the wall along with a black hedgehog, a Silver hedgehog who is sitting on a lounge next to a purple/lavender cat and a little rabbit girl, a bat the was trying to get the attention of the black hedgehog, and lastly a green hawk who was lying on top of his extreme gear along with a purple swallow and a grey albatross.

"You sure Tails?" The red echidna asked the Fox boy.

Tails nodded. "Sure I'm sure Knuckles." He reassured the echidna. "With the Master Emerald hooked into the machine, it should be able to lock on to Sonic's DNA signature no matter where he may be."

"Then what are we waiting for? Fire it up!" Amy ordered in excitement. "I want to see my Sonic again as soon as possible!"

"Yeah me too So I can give him a knuckle sandwich for disappearing for three years!" Knuckles cried while he cracked his... uh knuckles.

"Ok ok just step on the pad in the middle of the machine everyone." Tails explained.

After everyone was on the pad Tails flipped a switch on his machine and it disappeared along with its passengers.

**The next day in Camelot...**

Tails and the rest of the group wandered aimlessly through the town. "Well are any of us gonna ask for direction's?" Silver asked the others.

"Don't look at me." Knuckles declined.

Shadow just ignored him.

"Ok ok I'll go ask then!" Silver exclaimed and walked up to a passing villager. "Excuse maim, but we're looking for a blue hedgehog. Have you see any around?"

The villager smiled happily at him. "Oh you must mean the King! You can find him in the Castle at this time of day." The villager explained while pointing to the Castle.

Silver stood there speechless for a minute. "Uh, ok thanks." He thanked the villager who smiled and was on her way.

Silver then made his way back to the group. "What did she say?" Shadow asked after seeing Silver's shocked expression.

"She-she said that we're talking about the king and he can be found in the castle." Silver explained.

Now the rest of them shared Silver's shocked expression. "What? That can't be Sonic. He's not the type to rule a kingdom." Tails claimed.

"None the less it's our only lead." Blaze explained. Everyone agreed and headed for the castle.

**Meanwhile in Camelot Castle...**

"But sire I just wasn't expecting their power. If I go now I may be able to-" Lancelot's pleas were cut off by Sonic who was sitting atop his throne.

"No Lancelot. We don't know what to expect yet, and even though I'm usually all for the quick approach, but we don't know if there any more of us that have Dark version's yet." Sonic explained.

"But-"

"That's my final word Lancelot!" Sonic finished.

"Yes sire." Lancelot stood up and walked out of the room.

Sonic sighed tiredly and held his head up in his hand. "Why does he have to be so god damn-" Sonic was suddenly interrupted by a familiar cry.

"SSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIICCCC!" A pink blur then burst into the room and up to Sonic.

Sonic could then feel himself being crushed by a pair of arms wrapped around him. "W-what the? A-Amy?!" Sonic cried as he realised who was hugging him.

"Oh Sonic! I missed you so much it's been three years!" Amy then let go of Sonic and changed her smile into a frown. "Wait a minute, it's been three years! I'm gonna kill you Sonic for disappearing for that long!" She cried as she pulled out one of her hammers.

"Whoa Amy calm down!" Tails cried as he held her back.

"Tails you're here too?!" Sonic asked confused.

"Blacksmith, Nimue what is the meaning of this intrusion?!" Percival exclaimed at the fox and hedgehog.

"Blacksmith?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Who's Nimue?" Amy asked the armoured cat.

"It's ok Percival; these two are my friends from my world." Sonic explained. "But guy's how did you get here?"

Tails pulled out a rectangular box from his pocket. "We got here by using this teleporter I made over the past three years." Tails explained to the confused hedgehog.

Sonic stared at the small metal machine in disbelieve. "Uh it seems a bit small doesn't it?"

"Oh that's because I installed a button in it that shrink's it's size so it's easy to transport." Tails explained.

Sonic nodded in understanding. "So is it only you guy's or did everyone else come as well?" He asked the two.

"Na everyone else is here, but Amy and I ran ahead of them." Tails explained.

"Yeah you two got way too excited." Came a voice from the door.

"Knuckles! Shadow everyone!" Sonic exclaimed in happiness.

"Hey true blue, good to see yea!" Knuckles greeted Sonic with a high five.

"You too rad red!" Sonic greeted back.

"What the- Sir Gawain?" Percival whispered to herself in confusion. 'Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad, Sir Lamorack, and-' Percival's thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh Sonic, now the two of us can get married and-"

"Whoa Amy let go of me." Sonic cried and Amy obeyed. "Look Amy I'm kind of, how should I put this… already seeing someone."

Everyone gasped at Sonic's words. "What! Who?!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Percival walked to Sonic's side and crossed her arms. "That would be me." She said and lifted her helmet off her head.

Everyone looked at her in shock, especially Blaze. "Y-your me!" She cried.

"Before we even continue this, I think should call the others here first." Sonic said. "Percival would you mind?"

"Of cause not you highness." Percival bowed and left the room.

Sonic turned back towards his friends and they did the same. "So… how have guy's been?" Sonic asked casually.

"Well beside you disappearing for three years it's been great." Tails explained. "Eggman's been quiet since you disappeared so I've had plenty of time to work on the machine."

"And I've been itching for a rematch!" Jet cried as he held up his extreme gear.

"We'll have a race later Jet." Sonic claimed.

After another half hour of catching up Percival re-entered the room with the others following her. "Ok sire we're. What so impor-" Gawain stopped as he look a good look at the others in the room, but then spotted Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy, Blaze, and finally Knuckles. "What the! Why are there copies of us?!" Gawain exclaimed.

Knuckles noticed Gawain and walked up to him. "Copy? I think you'll find you're the copy here!" Knuckles cried.

"No sir you're the copy!" Gawain repeated.

"No you are!" Knuckles cried again.

"Knuckles, Gawain shut it!" Sonic cried in annoyance. "These people are my friends from my world. You all look alike which is why I originally mistook all of you for them when I first met you all." Sonic explained.

The others then walked up to their counterparts, Amy walked up to Nimue, Shadow walked up to Lancelot, Silver walked up to Galahad, tails walked up to the blacksmith, Jet walked up to Lamorack, and Blaze walked up to Percival.

"Why don't you all get to know each other for a little while?" Sonic suggested. "Lancelot and Galahad, you two can show Shadow and Silver around, Percival and Nimue, you two can show Blaze and Amy around, Gawain and Lamorack, you two can show Knuckles and Jet around, and finally Blacksmith, you can show Tails around." Sonic finished.

They all nodded and went on their way.

"I'll go with Jet." Storm said as he ran for the door.

"I'll go with Blaze and Amy." Cream said as she ran after her friends.

"I'll go with Shadow." Rouge claimed as she ran after him.

"I might as well go with the two shorties." Wave sighed and followed the two foxes.

Sonic watched them all leave and walked back to his throne and sat down. "Well that'll keep them busy for a while."

**Meanwhile with Lancelot and Galahad…**

"I don't think you should have told them that I'm your son yet." Galahad said while they looked at the now unconscious Shadow and Silver.

"Hmph, they'll get over it." Lancelot replied.

A few minutes later…

Shadow and Silver finally awoke from their unconscious state. "Ok. I think I'm good now." Shadow groaned as he stood up.

"Good then let's continue." Lancelot ordered as he continued on their original path.

Shadow, Silver, and Galahad looked at each other and continued to follow Lancelot. After a few minutes Silver got closer to Galahad. "Hey what's with him?" He asked the Silver knight as they walked on.

Galahad thought for a second before answering Silver. "Let's just say fathers pride isn't in the best state at the moment." He bluntly answered in a low voice.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other in slight confusion, but didn't push the topic any further. "Tell me. Are either of you familiar with Sword combat?" Lancelot finally asked as they entered a stone tunnel.

"We're familiar with it, but not experts." Shadow answered.

Lancelot Smirked as they made it through the exit to the tunnel, and were now in a large area filled with other knights practising there skills either on training dummies, targets, or against each other. "Then I guess we will have to change that." Lancelot said as Shadow and Silver looked around the area in awe.

"When do we start?" Shadow asked confidently to Lancelot who smirked back at him.

"Right now."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time: Trouble is afoot! The New Black Knight!**


	4. Troubles afoot! The New Black Knight!

**Sonic and the Black Knight – The After Years**

**Chapter 4: Troubles afoot! The New Black Knight!**

"To begin you first need to wield a sword." Galahad explained as he led Shadow and Silver to a small building with in the training area that help all kinds of variety's of weapons all along the wall as well as in barrels scattered around the room.

"Whoa!" Shadow and Silver cried simultaneously in awe.

"We can choose any our own?" Silver asked.

Galahad happily nodded. "Choose any that are to your liking."

Shadow and Silver quickly scattered around the room looking for suitable weapons. After about ten minutes Silver returned to Galahad with two short sword, one in each hand. "I see you are a dual wielder like Gawain." Galahad pronounced which caused Silver to shyly smile.

Shadow however was having a harder time finding a suitable weapon. He was on the second floor of the building directly above them. Shadow was picking up various swords and throwing them back down, none of them was to his liking, until he came across a large sword hanging on the far end of the wall.

"Whoa! Now that's a sword!" Shadow exclaimed as he examined the sword. The sword was yellow down the middle, with purple around the yellow, and finally the edge of the blade was black and had six bumps on each side.

As Shadow reached for the blade he suddenly felt his arm being held back. "Stop!" Galahad cried as he ran towards Shadow. "You can't take this sword!" He proclaimed as he stood in front of the hedgehog.

Shadow raised his eye brow in both confusion and irritation. "And why not? You said we can take any that is to our liking." Shadow explained.

"Yes, but not this one!" Galahad repeated. "This sword is called 'Deathcalibur'! It was used by the evil King Arthur that Sonic was brought here to stop!"

"What does that have to do with why I can't use it?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Because Deathcalibur has a tendency to brainwash whoever wields it!" Galahad finished.

Shadow was persistent, he kept trying to get Galahad to allow him to use Deathcalibur, but the final result was him getting carried out of the building by both Galahad and Silver by their Telekinesis.

**That evening...**

"How was your first day in Camelot you guys?" Sonic asked his friends as they walked through a long hallway.

"It was great!" Tails exclaimed. "Miles (The blacksmith) showed me how to make different kinds of sword blades! It was really cool!"

Sonic chuckled to his brother's enthusiasm. "Well I know our day was perfect." Jet said with a smirk towards Lamorack.

"Why, what happened?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles slightly chuckled. "Lamorack was curious about Jets board and attempted to ride it." Knuckles explained. "Let's say it didn't go well."

After another minute they finally reached a couple of large double doors and entered through them to find themselves in a large dining room. The table was filled with various meats and vegetables. "Whoa now that's a feast fit for a king!" Strom cried with his mouth watering at the sight.

Sonic chuckled. "If you're hungry than dig in!" Sonic cried as they made their way to their seats.

After dinner Sonic showed all the boys to their room, while Percival showed the girl's to their rooms. Jet and Storm shared a room, Tails and Knuckles shared a room, while Shadow and Silver got their own rooms; Sonic knew Shadow wouldn't want to share with anyone.

**Later that night…**

Once everyone was asleep, Shadow crept out his window and made his way down the castle until he was at the gates. He kept walking until he came across the same tunnel as before and made his way through. Once he was on the other side, Shadow ran silently over to the building they were in earlier, and made his way inside.

When he was he quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and ran up to Deathcalibur. Once he as directly in front of the sword Shadow slowly reached out and grabbed Deathcalibur.

**Meanwhile back at the castle…**

"Galahad! Galahad!" Silver cried silently as he shook the knight awake.

Galahad groaned as he sat up. "Silver… What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"I went to ask Shadow something, but he's gone!" Silver exclaimed.

"What! He better not be doing what I think he's doing!" Galahad cried as he was now fully awake.

Silver nodded. "If I know Shadow, and trust me I know him like the back of my hand by now, he's probably gone to take Deathcalibur." Silver explained. "He's stubborn that way."

The two of them quickly flew out the window and down to the training grounds. They quickly made their way into the build, but were in vain. "Damn! He's already gone!" Galahad exclaimed.

"We need to alert Sonic and the others!" Silver proclaimed. "If that sword is as dangerous as you say it is than we need to find him as soon as possible!" Galahad nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way back to the castle.

**Meanwhile in Deep Woods…**

Shadow was holding Deathcalibur with both his hands and slashed multiple trees in half. "Now this is what I call power!" Shadow proclaimed as he continued to relentlessly slash at the trees. After nearly an hour Deathcalibur started to glow which got Shadow's attention. He then felt his body start to move on its own! "H-hey what's going on here?!" Shadow exclaimed.

'Foolish rodent!' A voice spoke.

"What? Who's there?!" Shadow demanded as he franticly looked towards the trees.

'You should have listened to your friends.' The voice continued. 'Now your body is mine!' Suddenly Shadow blanked out and a black and purple light engulfed him. When the light faded an armoured shadowy figure ran off towards the mountains.

**Meanwhile back in Camelot…**

"This is bad…" Sonic pronounced as he inspected the glass case that Deathcalibur laid. "If Shadow truly does have that sword, than he could very well become the new black knight." Sonic lowered his head and crossed his arms in thought.

"Then shouldn't we go after him before that happens?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic slowly shook his head. "Once Shadow picked up the sword he sealed his fate." Sonic explained.

Everyone continued to stand there in shock and sadness at the seemingly loss of their friend. Continued to think of any possible way to prevent the inevitable. "What if we we go and find him and take the sword back?" Rouge asked. "Would that undo the damage?"

Sonic looked over to the bat, not changing his facial expression. "Yes, but we only have a month to do so, or it becomes permanent." Sonic explained. "And there's no need to find him. He'll come to us."

Tails raised an eye brow at Sonic confusingly. "What makes you think that?"

Sonic chuckled slightly. "Cause let's face it, he maybe the same black knight from before, but since he's in Shadow's body he shares his ego as well." Sonic looked back down to the ground. "The problem is that not only does he have the same powers as before he also has Shadow's abilities as well."

"Then we've no time to waste we need to get our defences ready before he gets here and prepare ourselves." Gawain pronounced.

Sonic nodded to his knight and they proceed back to the castle.

**Meanwhile at the Damned Isle…**

"But my lord there was no stopping them." A Dark Silver hedgehog pleaded. "Lancelot's powers are impossible to-"

"Silence!" Cried a Dark figure atop a black and red throne. "I don't want to hear any more excuses DS! You must serve a penalty for your actions!" The figure stood up and raised his towards Dark Silver.

DS stepped back fright. "N-no please your majesty!" He pleaded.

"Enough!" The figure cried. "Take your punishment like a men DS."

"Stop!" Came a voice from the entrance.

The two of them looked towards the figure to see a hedgehog wearing Golden armour. "Hmph. Arthur you made it I see." The figure said as he lowered his hand.

Arthur walked forward towards the throne and kneeled down next to Dark Silver. "Yes, and as you can see I was also able to take control of one of the rodents friends." Arthur smiled evilly under his helmet.

"Indeed. Searching through the memories of this hedgehog that I inhabit, this one's named Shadow." The figure explained. "He looks and acts just like Lancelot as well as having the same powers."

"Sire I request an army of soldiers so I can crush that king of theirs." Arthur claimed. "I want to crush that infernal rodent for what he did to me!"

The figure held his hand up signalling him to silence which he obliged. "All in due time Arthur, but for now…"

**Back at Camelot Castle…**

"Well Knuckles, anything?" Silver asked the echidna who was concentrating with the master emerald.

The echidna shook his head. "No. I can't track his chaos energy." Knuckles explained. "There's something's blocking me. Whatever it is, it's powerful."

"Damn, ok then. You can all return to your rooms now, we will figure this out in the morning." Sonic stated which every nodded and returned to their rooms. 'Shadow… why didn't you just listen for once?' Sonic thought to himself before he returned to his room also. Not knowing what the future had install for them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time: The Sonic's square off! King Dark Sonic Declares war!**


End file.
